


Beijo de Ano Novo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason sente saudade das festas de fim de ano, Pythagoras faz o que pode para ajudar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beijo de Ano Novo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [New Year's Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112575) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



Estavam sozinhos naquela noite, Jason e Pythagoras. Normalmente, trocariam palavras amistosas, tentariam fazer o outro rir, sentariam sob a lua para ter conversas significativas ou qualquer coisa assim, mas não naquela noite. Jason estava pensativo, e obviamente chateado por algum motivo. Pythagoras passou todo o jantar espiando na direção de Jason, sem saber exatamente se deveria perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

 

“Tudo bem, eu desisto. Se você vai ficar sofrendo a noite inteiro ao menos gostaria de saber por que.” Perguntou Pythagoras finalmente.

 

Jason ponderou por um longo momento antes de responder. “Não é nada de mais, é só que o solstício de inverno foi há dez dias. No lugar onde eu fui criado, nós tínhamos dois festivais importantes nessa época. Quando percebi a data do primeiro já tinha passado, e acho que hoje seria a data do segundo.”

 

Jason não costumava falar sobre sua vida antes de Atlantis, então Pythagoras hesitou em seguir questionando. Contudo, também não gostaria de deixar seu amigo infeliz se houvesse algo que pudesse fazer para evitar. “Como é esse festival?”

 

Pythagoras corou ao ver Jason fechar os olhos e suspirar, temendo ter ultrapassado alguma barreira não dita entre eles. Mas Jason tinha um leve sorriso quando respondeu. “Se chama festa de ano novo, e é comemorada no último dia do ano. As pessoas se reúnem e festejam, normalmente com comida, álcool e música. E todos fazem desejos que querem que se realizem no próximo ano.”

 

“E esse festival é realizado em Poseideon? Mas o ano termina em Skirophorion, no fim da primavera. Essa região utiliza outro calendário?” Perguntou Pythagoras legitimamente curioso.

 

Ainda não havendo se acostumado completamente ao calendário ático, Jason teve de parar por um momento para fazer a conversão. Poseideon era o sexto mês, em honra à Poseidon, e marcava o fim do outono, equivalendo a Dezembro e Janeiro. Skirophorion era o décimo segundo mês, em honra à Atena, e marcava o fim da primavera, equivalendo a Junho e Julho. Ainda estavam na metade de Poseideon, então não era surpresa que Pythagoras estivesse confuso. “Lá o calendário também tem doze meses, mas são outros. O ano começa na metade de Poseideon, logo depois do solstício, com janeiro. Janeiro tem trinta e um dias, depois vem fevereiro com vinte e oito, a menos que seja ano bissexto, por daí são vinte e nove, depois vem março com trinta e um e por volta do dia vinte tem o equinócio de primavera, abril com trinta, maio com trinta e um, junho com trinta e lá pelo dia vinte e um é o solstício de verão, julho com trinta e um, agosto também, setembro tem trinta e o equinócio de outono é perto do dia vinte e três, outubro tem trinta e um e termina no fim do ano celta, novembro tem trinta e dezembro tem trinta e um, com o solstício de inverno por volta do dia vinte e um.”

 

A quantidade de informações o deixou um pouco desnorteado, mas faria um esforço já que isso não era nada comparado ao que Jason havia passado quando se mudou para Atlantis. “Bom, nós já comemos tudo o que podíamos gastar hoje e não temos nenhum instrumento musical, mas talvez tenha um pouco de vinho que Hércules não atacou. O que mais vocês faziam para comemorar?”

 

Foi vez de Jason corar. “Tem mais uma coisa, mas é uma bobagem. É tradição beijar alguém na mudança de ano.”

 

Pythagoras sentiu a voz fraquejar enquanto tentava soar casual. “É? Por quê?”

 

Jason deu de ombro. “Para dar sorte ou algo assim. É só uma tradição boba, mas as pessoas davam muita importância para isso.”

 

Pythagoras desviou o olhar, reunindo coragem, e tentou se convencer de que o que estava prestes a fazer era um simples ato de amizade. “Posso fazer isso, se você quiser. Com você. Se você quiser. Só se você quiser. Ou não. Tudo bem. De qualquer forma.” E então teve de se controlar para não bater a cabeça contra a mesa, porque soou tudo, menos casual.

 

Jason ficou imóvel, sem saber como responder. Voltou os olhos para ele em busca de algum tipo de confirmação, mas Pythagoras mantinha os olhos fixos em um besouro que estava atravessando a cozinha. “Você não precisa fazer isso por mim.”

 

“N-não é como se...” Pythagoras começou em pânico, tentando achar uma maneira de apagar o que tinha dito.

 

“...Mas,” continuou Jason com um sorriso charmoso, “se você quiser fazer isso eu gostaria muito.”.

 

Nenhum dos dois tinha bem certeza do que fazer. Jason se levantou primeiro, circulando a mesa sem, contudo, aproximar-se demais de Pythagoras. Pythagoras completou a distância parando há apenas alguns centímetros de Jason.

 

“Então, como é essa sua tradição?”

 

“É só um beijo.”

 

Os dois seguiram parados, nenhum querendo tomar para si o risco.

 

“Então é só isso?”

 

“É.”

 

“Só um beijo?”

 

“É.”

 

“Então...?”

 

“Então.”

 

“Nada de mais, só um beijo.”

 

“É.”

 

“Então eu deveria...? Ou você...?” Perguntou fazendo vagos gestos no ar, mas perdeu o equilíbrio fazendo um movimento mais amplo, sendo amparado por Jason.

 

“Talvez nós devêssemos parar de falar.” Sugeriu Jason se aproximando mais.

 

“Parar de falar, parar de falar é bom.” Repetiu Pythagoras nervoso.

 

Mas então os lábios de Jason estavam sobre os seus e nada mais importava. Em algum momento seus braços envolveram o pescoço de Jason e o puxaram para mais perto, mas foi um gesto inconsciente. Tão inconsciente quanto Jason o puxando pela cintura. Depois de um par de minutos, afastaram-se. Ambos estavam um pouco embaraçados, tendo se deixado levar demais.

 

“É sempre tradicional beijar de língua?” Perguntou Pythagoras enquanto ambos desajeitadamente evitavam olhar um para o outro.

 

“Acho que depende de o quanto a gente gosta da pessoa.”

 

“Ah.” Disse Pythagoras, e então seus olhos se alargaram quando percebeu o que Jason havia dito. “Oh!”

 

“Só tem um problema, o certo seria beijar à meia noite.”

 

“E como é que nós vamos saber quando é meia noite?”

 

“Não sei, você ainda está trabalhando em inventar algo para medir o tempo.”

 

“Nós poderíamos ficar fazendo isso a noite toda e torcer para acertar o momento.”

 

“Eu gosto do modo como você pensa.”

 

E foi isso que fizeram.

**Author's Note:**

> Estou usando aqui o calendário ático, que é um dos mais famosos calendários helênicos. Era usado em Atenas. Para mais informações: http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Calend%C3%A1rio_%C3%A1tico


End file.
